3SNH
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Bercerita tentang grup vokal bernama 3SNH yang terdiri dari 2 gadis cantik dan 3 laki-laki tampan yang masih berumur 17 tahun. Cinta, persahabatan dan kekompakan, mampukah mereka melakukan itu semua dan menjadi grup yang hebat atau jangan-jangan mereka bubar di tengah jalan?. Bad Summary. Please, RnR. But Don't Flame. Multipair Peringatan keras: Jangan terlalu ngarep pairnya canon.
1. Chapter 1

**''3SNH''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **(sebenarnya saya gak begitu paham nentuin genre, jadi begitulah.)**

 **Cast : 3SNH, Ino Y and other characters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Lagi ada ide soalnya. Dari pada author banyak bacot mending langsung aja ke ceritanya.  
**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lampu mulai menyinari, yang awalnya gelap. Ikut menari kesana kesini sesuai pergerakan. Menjadi merah, biru atau kuning sesuai perintah. Dan akhirnya lampu mulai gelap lagi. Hanya terlihat cahaya dari benda kecil yang di tenteng ke atas.

Disini, ada panggung, penonton dan tentunya sang idols.

Kita lihat lebih dekat, idols yang telah bernyanyi dan keluar dari panggung. Sesuai dengan lampu yang telah mati membuat keadaan gelap dan akhirnya mereka menghilang ketika lampu telah dinyalakan kembali, berganti dengan penampilan idols lainnya.

Nama grup mereka adalah 3SNH. Grup vokal yang terdiri dari 2 gadis dan 3 laki-laki. Nama mereka bertiga adalah Sakura,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Naruto dan Hinata. Remaja yang masih berumur 17 tahun ini harus sudah disibukkan dengan segumpal job-job pekerjaan yang sangat padat. Maklum mereka adalah seorang idols. Dibalik bernyanyi mereka juga ada yang merambat ke dunia model ataupun acting sesuai tawaran pekerjaan. Mau tak mau dengan hal itu, mereka harus lakukan karena mereka telah terikat kontrak dengan agensi yang menaungi mereka.

* * *

 **SAKURA POV.**

* * *

Aku bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno tapi hanya dikenal dengan nama Sakura oleh para fansku. Sesuai dengan namaku, aku memiliki rambut sepunggung berwarna pink serta mata emeraldku. Aku salah satu personel 3SNH yang terkenal tomboy karena penampilanku dan juga sikapku.

Walau fansku terbanyak nomor 4 dari anggota lainnya tapi itu tak masalah. Aku harus terus berjuang membuat mereka senang, tersenyum dan juga tak mengecewakan ketika melihatku ditiap-tiap penampilanku. Sebenarnya kami hanya grup vokal tapi kami juga bekerja terpisah sesuai tawaran pekerjaan.

Kami juga memiliki manager masing-masing. Nama managerku adalah Ino Yamanaka, 21 tahun, gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang sepinggang dengan mata birunya yang indah. Sekarang dia sedang menyukai salah satu personel 3SNH yaitu Shikamaru. Dia selalu bercerita ini dan itu kepadaku sehingga membuat kami menjadi sangat akrab layaknya seorang sahabat.

Setelah tampil tadi aku bergegas menghapus make up ku yang sangat tebal dibantu para asisten yang bertugas disini. Lalu menggantikannya dengan make up tipis-tipis. Serta mengganti bajuku dengan kaos pink lengan pendek serta jaget kulit berwarna coklat dengan celana hitam panjang tak lupa sepatu ber hak warna hitam dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda.

''Sakura-chan, kau ingin lekas pergi?''Tanya Naruto yang sedang menghapus make upnya.

''Iya, aku duluan ya semuanya. Ino-pig cepat, aku tak mau kita terlambat.''Kataku memanggil Ino yang sempat-sempatnya PDKT dengan Shikamaru walau hanya ditanggapi jawaban ''Hn''.

''Iya.''Kata Ino bergegas sembari membawa tas yang cukup besar berisi semua keperluanku, mulai dari ponsel, buku jadwal pekerjaanku, tissu, bando, tali rambut, kalung, gelang, anting, lipstik, kaca dan lain-lain.

Kami telah berada di mobil pribadi milikku. Tentu saja anggota 3SNH juga memiliki mobil masing-masing, ada juga sih mobil khusus kami berlima.

Aku lebih suka menyetir sendiri ketimbang memakai jasa seorang supir. Terkadang ketika aku sangat lelah Ino yang akan menggantikanku untuk menyetir. Seperti sekarang ini, Ino yang menyetir.

''Oh, iya. Sekarang jadwalmu adalah tampil disebuah acara talk show.'' Kata Ino sembari terus menyetir.

''Hah, kenapa harus sebuah talk show, aku tak suka. Mereka suka sekali menyudutkan orang dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar kehidupan pribadiku.''Keluhku sembari menyandarkan punggungku.

''Itulah resikomu sebagai seorang publik figur. Jika tak ingin kehidupan pribadimu tersorot kamera, jangan jadi seorang idol. Mending belajar sana.''

''Kau ini Ino-pig, bukannya membuatku lebih baik malah semakin membuatku bad mood. Iya, iya, aku tahu tuan putri.''Kataku sembari mengambil ponselku lalu menekan Line. Wah, betapa senangnya aku ketika melihat banyak pesan dari mereka untuk sekedar memberi semangat ataupun menanyakan keadaanku hari ini.

Ketika aku membuat akun sosial media. Aku selalu membalas pesan mereka yang memberikan support untukku. Menurutku para fans adalah bagian dari ku juga, tanpa mereka aku tak akan ada apa-apanya. Jadi aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membalasnya sendiri, tapi juga terkadang bahkan lebih banyak Ino yang akan membalaskan pesan untukku disaat jadwalku sangat padat.

* * *

Kami akhirnya tiba di lokasi. Masuk ke dalam, aku telah ditunggu untuk sedikit di beri pengarahan oleh seorang kru. Dan disini aku duduk disalah satu kursi penonton untuk menunggu namaku dipanggil serta Ino yang duduk disebelahku untuk menonton. Acara ini akan ditayangkan live.

''Kembali lagi diacara rumpi no secret (pinjem bentar buat TransTv). Kita sekarang akan berbicara dengan salah satu personil grup vokal yang bernama 3SNH. Siapa sih yang tak kenal mereka, grup yang terdiri dari 2 wanita cantik dan 3 laki-laki tampan. Tapi kabarnya, salah satu personel wanita yang bernama Sakura digosipkan dekat dengan salah satu personil laki-laki aggota grup mereka sendiri. Apakah benar diam-diam mereka menjalani sebuah hubungan?. Mari kita panggilkan Sakura.''Kata seorang host bernama Karin, umurnya juga masih muda sekitar 20-an.

 **Prok...prok...prok...**

Terdengar tepuk tangan para penonton bayaran menggelegar, dan tentunya musik yang mengiringiku untuk naik.

''Hai apa kabar?''Tanya Karin sembari tersenyum.

''Baik.''Balasku juga tersenyum.

''Kita duduk dulu yuk.''Katanya sembari duduk diikutiku dari belakang. ''Apakah benar anda terlibat cinta dengan sesama personel grup? Tapi jangan jawab sekarang. Tunggu ada yang mau lewat. Tetap di rumpi no secret.''Kata Karin sambil menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya menyentuh bibirnya.

Hah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sampai seorang kameramen memberikan sebuah tanda. Kenapa harus pertanyaan ini, ini dan ini lagi. Aku sudah muak dengan gosip ini, bukankah tempo lalu saat ditanya berbagai wartawan seputar ini aku telah mengatakan tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Kenapa harus diungkit-ungkit lagi. Hah, menyebalkan. Tak terasa acara telah berlanjut lagi, membuatku harus tersenyum dan menunggu Karin mengatakan slogan, yel-yel atau apalah itu, aku tak peduli.

''Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah benar Sakura terlibat cinta dengan salah satu personel grup vokal 3SNH yang bernama Sasuke?''Tanya Karin kemudian.

''Berita itu tentu saja tidak benar. Kami hanya rekan satu grup vokal, tak lebih. Aku malah sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.''Kataku tenang diakhiri senyum.

''Benarkah itu?, bisa jadi nanti sahabat menjadi cinta. Kalau begitu kita lihat foto mesra mereka berdua.''

Lalu ku lihat layar dibelakangku telah ada foto kami sedang berpelukan.

''Bagaimana anda menjelaskan itu?''

''Aaa, itu hanya foto kami saat pemotretan.''Jawabku. Memang benar itu foto kami pada saat pemotretan di sebuah pantai. Lagi pula aku tak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, menurutku dia itu menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan. Aku tak suka dengan sikapnya yang terlalu dingin bahkan irit bicara.

''Bagaimana kalau kita juga menanyakan pendapat orang lain tentang kedekatan mereka. Tapi jangan kemana-mana tetap di rumpi no secret''

Siapa? Seseorang lain tentang kedekatanku dengan Sasuke? Hah, membuatku penasaran saja. Aku mulai menatap Ino yang juga menatapku sambil tertawa mengejekku. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan malah tertawa di atas penderitaan orang.

Sekarang acara telah dimulai kembali dan Karin kembali mengatakan ''Rumpi No Secret''.

''Baiklah kita panggilkan seseorang itu.''Kata Karin sedikit berteriak lalu berdiri.

 **Prok...prok...prok...**

Kembali penonton bayaran bertepuk tangan.

Lalu datanglah seseorang tersebut. Aku sedikit terkejut, dia adalah Sasuke. Ku kira siapa.

''Sasuke. Apa kabar?''Tanya Karin sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke lalu cipika cipiki.

Apaan itu, bahkan ketika aku datang dia tak seperti itu. Dasar wanita genit.

Ku lihat Sasuke hanya diam saja atas perlakuan Karin kepadanya.

''Baik.''Jawab Sasuke dingin, itulah ciri khasnya.

''Kalau begitu kita duduk.''Kata Karin tersenyum sambil menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk.

Ck, pake dituntun segala, emang Sasuke gak bisa jalan sendiri apa?. Bukannya gimana, apalagi cemburu. Hanya tak suka saja. Karena aku paling tak suka dengan seseorang yang membeda-bedakan orang lain.

Lalu Sasuke duduk disamping Karin.

''Baiklah, bagaimana Sasuke-kun menanggapi hal ini? Apakah benar kalian saling mencintai?''Tanyanya menambahkan suffix kun.

Benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah saja. Ini acara talk show atau apa sih?. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu tersenyum sambil menunggu Sasuke berbicara.

''Biasa saja. Lagi pula tak ada yang terjadi diantara kami berdua.''

''Benarkah?''Kata Karin sedikit berteriak senang. ''E'hem. Kalau begitu apakah kalian sangat dekat?''Lanjut Karin yang telah sadar.

''Tidak juga.''Jawab Sasuke tetap dingin.

''Bagaimana jika dari pihak Sakura? Apakah kalian dekat?''Sekarang Karin menanyakanku. Ku pikir dia akan melupakan keberadaanku disini.

''Seperti yang Sasuke katakan kami tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat karena kami satu tim. Jadi kami harus terus menjaga kekompakan bukan.''Kataku diakhiri senyum.

''Ah, baiklah. Kita ke acara berikutnya. Tolong untuk Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di kursi panas.''Kata Karin sembari berdiri diikuti kami berdua.

Aku dan Sasuke telah duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

''Kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan cepat dan sertakan alasannya. Baiklah, fitnah atau fakta bahwa Sakura yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke atau malah Sasuke yang mengejar-ngejar Sakura.''

''Fitnah.''Kataku dan Sasuke bersamaan. ''Kami tak ada yang mengejar-ngejar satu sama lain, capekkan tiap hari main kejar-kejaran. Lebih baik kami melakukan pekerjaan atau kesibukan kami masing-masing.''Lanjutku sembari tersenyum.

''Hahahaha, baiklah, pertanyaan kedua. Fitnah atau fakta bahwa Sakura suka membuatkan Sasuke bekal.''

''Fitnah.''Kataku cepat. ''Boro-boro membuatkan bekal, aku saja tak bisa memasak. Aku hanya terkadang membeli makanan, itupun untuk semua anggota bukan hanya Sasuke,''Lanjutku menjelaskan.

''Pertanyaan terakhir, fitnah atau fakta, fans Sasuke suka membully Sakura di sosial media karena tak setuju dengan hubungan kalian.''

''Fakta.''Kataku, lalu memberi jeda. ''Iya, itu adalah fakta tapi ya sudahlah. Namanya juga fans yang tak ingin idolnya menjadi milik orang lain. Mau bagaimana lagi. Terima saja.''Lanjutku.

''Wah, bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke-kun tentang hal ini?''

''Tidak ada.'' Apa-apaan jawabannya itu, hah, dasar Sasuke pantat ayam menyebalkan.

''Baiklah, sudah 30 menit kami menemani anda. Saatnya acara berakhir, janee~''Kata Karin menutup acara sembari tersenyum.

Aku dan Sasuke berdiri lalu bernyanyi.

''Ucapkanlah kasih satu kata yang kunantikan. Sebab ku tak mampu membaca manteramu, mendengar bisikmu.''Suaraku bernyanyi.

''Nyanyikanlah kasih senandung kata hatimu sebab ku tak sanggup mengartikan getar ini. Sebabku meragu pada dirimu.''Dan yang ini giliran Sasuke bernyanyi.

''Mengapa berat ungkapkan cinta padahal iya ada dalam rinai hujan dalam terang bulan juga dalam sedu sedan.''Ini suara kami bersama.

Lalu salah satu kru memberi tanda bahwa acara telah diakhiri.

''Terimakasih.''Kataku tersenyum sembari membungkuk. Lalu para penonton bayaran meminta Sasuke untuk berfoto bersamanya. Hah, memang fansnya sungguh banyak, aku sampai iri dengannya. Padahal dia orang yang tak ramah dan cenderung cuek.

''Ayo Ino-pig kita pergi. Aku lapar.''Kataku mendekati Ino yang telah berdiri.

''Ini.''Kata Ino menyerahkan botol air mineral kepada ku.

''Makasih.''Kataku mengambil botol tersebut dari tangan Ino lalu meminumnya.

Seketika itu ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahuku. Reflek aku memelintir tangannya.

''Aw.''Kata seseorang itu kesakitan. Aku langsung melepas genggaman tanganku padanya. Ku lihat orang tersebut dari bawah sampai atas. Pakaiannya tidak mencurigakan tapi yang membuatku curiga adalah kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya serta topi hitam yang menutupi rambutnya. Siapa dia?. Aneh sekali dan membuatku curiga.

Aku hanya terus menatapnya dan menatapnya. Menunggu seseorang itu mengatakan sesuatu.

''Ini aku Sakura-chan,''Kata orang itu sambil melepas kacamatanya.

''Narut..''Kataku terpotong, karena Naruto langsung menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku.

''Ssssttts, ayo cepat. Kita pergi.''Kata Naruto menyeretku.

''Kemana?''Tanyaku heran.

''Bukankah setelah ini Sakura-chan ada pemotretan dan itu bersamaku.''

''Ino-pig, benarkah itu?''Tanyaku kepada Ino yang mengikutiku di belakang.

''Iya.''Kata Ino sambil mengangguk.

Hah, padahal aku sedang lapar. Kenapa harus kerja,kerja dan kerja lagi. Bisakah aku istirahat sebentar saja. Inilah resiko sebagai seorang idol dan aku harus tetap bertahan. Mau tak mau.

* * *

 **END SAKURA POV.**

* * *

Hah, itulah sebagian kecil tentang kehidupan mereka sebagai seorang idols. Tetap ikuti kisah mereka ya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Hehehehe, bukannya nerusin fic yang lain malah buat lagi yang baru.**

 **Sakura : Wow, aku hadir lagi. Tapi kenapa fansku sedikit sekali?.**

 **Author : Author juga gak tahu*muka polos.**

 **Sakura : Gak...tahu...gak...tahu...apa memang sengaja?*melotot.**

 **Author : Heheehehe. lebih baik, sekarang waktunya REVIEW ya. Ku tunggu, jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat terang#Plaaaak. Udah dulu ya...Janee~ Oh iya kalau ada kritik dan saran jangan dipendam tapi jangan flame ya (Kalo dikit-dikit juga gak papa#plaaak). Janee lagi ~~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ll

ll

ll

ll

v


	2. Chapter 2

**''3SNH''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **(sebenarnya saya gak begitu paham nentuin genre, jadi begitulah.)**

 **Cast : 3SNH, Ino Y, Shino A and other characters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.  
**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review,** **walau yang review cuma dua orang, huhuhu. Dari pada satu orang sih, dua orang lebih baik :D . Tapi gak papa, bukannya pepatah mengatakan ''Sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit''. Kalau gak salah, hehehehe. Dari pada author semakin ngaco mending langsung aja nanggepin reviewnya.**

* * *

 **nchie ainie chapter 1** : Menarik :-) next.

 **Jawab : Arigatou senpai. :D . Ok.**

 **herliansyahdicky chapter 1** : kereeeeeeenn lanjut thorrrrr...penasaaaaaaaaan bangeeet!. update cepat y senpai!. KYAAAAAAAA

 **Jawab : Arigatou senpai :D . SIp (y) .**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

 **WARNING : JANGAN SAMPAI ANDA BERHARAP PAIR ANDA CANON DISINI, KARENA JIKA ANDA KECEWA JANGAN MEMBULLY SAYA.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keadaan disini sangat ramai. Bukan ramai karena banyak orang tapi karena para wanita alay yang sedari tadi berteriak kesetanan. Mereka berteriak seperti itu karena bertemu dengan Sasuke salah satu personil 3SNH yang menurut mereka sangat keren. Tak sedikit dari mereka adalah fans fanatic Sasuke.

''Kyaaaa...Sasuke-kun.''

''Kyaaaa...''

''Kyaaaa...Sasuke-kun.''

Itulah teriakan dari para fans Sasuke yang berbondong-bondong meminta tanda tangan ataupun sekedar berfoto.

Setelah Sasuke selesai mengikuti acara talk show dia malah terjebak dalam kerumunan orang ini. Mereka yang awalnya menjadi penonton bayaran malah mengerumuninya.

* * *

 **~~~...SASUKE POV...~~~**

* * *

Aku bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha tapi hanya di kenal dengan nama Sasuke oleh para fansku. Aku adalah anak bungsu, sebenarnya ayahku kaya raya dan tak menyetujuiku menjadi seorang idol. Dia selalu menyuruhku untuk ini dan itu sesuai keinginaannya dan ingin menjadikanku penerus perusahaan. Tapi aku tak akan menjadi seperti kakakku, menjadi boneka yang bisa diarahkan kemana saja. Ini hidupku dan inilah aku.

Aku memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua, mata onyxku yang tajam dan rambut model pantat ayam. E'hem, lupakan yang terakhir, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Yang sudah kalian ketahui aku salah satu personil 3SNH dan fansku paling banyak dibandingkan personil lainnya. Karena itu sekarang aku malah terjebak disini. Sungguh mengerikan, apakah spesies wanita jaman sekarang tingkat keganasannya menjadi meningkat. Hah, sudahlah.

Ku lihat Sakura yang mendatangi Ino, dan siapa orang yang mencurigakan itu. Hah, itu bukan urusanku yang terpenting sekarang aku harus keluar dari kerumunan ini.

''Shino.''Panggilku datar.

Shino. Dia adalah managerku. Nama lengkapnya aku tidak tahu, itu tak penting. Penampilan dia juga sangat aneh, memakai kacamata hitam dan baju yang menutupi kepalanya. Dan yang paling menjijikkan dari dia adalah penyuka serangga, bahkan sangat suka. Memang apa yang dia suka dari para serangga itu?.

''Iya.''Jawab Shino sambil menghapiriku.

''Cepat urus mereka.''

''Baiklah.''Katanya diakhiri helaan nafas.

Shino akhirnya mencegah para wanita-wanita ganas itu untuk mendekatiku. Dan aku langsung berjalan menjauhi mereka menuju mobil pribadiku. Aku tak punya seorang supir, lagi pula ini adalah mobil kesayanganku yang ku beli menggunakan uang hasil jeripayahku sendiri, mana boleh orang lain menyetirnya kecuali aku.

''Mana Shino lama sekali.''Gumamku bosan yang telah duduk di dalam mobil.

 **5 menit kemudian.**

''Maaf, aku terlalu lama.''Dia juga sama sepertiku ketika berkata-kata selalu datar dan tak pernah berekspresi. Karena itulah aku memilihnya menjadi manager.

Yang pertama tak cerewet seperti Dobe ataupun Sakura.

Yang kedua dia tak jahil seperti Dobe ataupun Sakura.

Yang ketiga dia selalu serius dan tak pernah bermain-main dalam segala hal.

Yang keempat dia hanya diam jika tak ada sesuatu yang penting.

Yang kelima dia tertutup dan tak suka membicarakan sesuatu ataupun memaksaku bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadiku atau bisa dikenal sebagai curhat.

Yang keenam dia tak pernah kepo.

Walau dia memiliki hobi yang aneh, tapi dia tak pernah menggangguku dengan semua hobinya itu.

''Hn, tak papa. Cepat. Sekarang jadwalku kemana?''

Aku mulai menyalakan mesin mobilku setelah dia duduk di kursi sampingku.

''Kau gila sekali bekerja. Sekarang kau ada pemotretan di ******, 15 menit lagi.''

''Hn.''Jawabku.

Hanya lima belas menit dari sekarang. Itu gampang. Aku langsung mempercepat, bahkan mengebut. Ini juga sebagian kecil hobiku, karena ini sangat menantang.

* * *

10 menit, aku telah sampai di tempat pemotretan. Sebuah gedung. Berarti aku akan berfoto di tempat tertutup.

Setelah aku ke dalam, aku langsung menuju ke tempat make-up. Telah ada seseorang disana untuk mendandaniku.

''Hai Teme.''Panggil seseorang. Ck, walaupun aku tak menoleh aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Si mahluk kuning yang bodoh, Dobe. ''Teme. Teme.''Katanya terus memanggilku.

''Sudahlah Naruto, diam. Kau sedang make up.''Kata seseorang disamping Naruto. Dan yang ini aku juga sudah tahu tanpa harus menoleh ke dia. Si mahluk pink cerewet, Sakura.

Ternyata Naruto dan Sakura ada disini.

Tunggu.

Mereka ada disini.

Ck, menyebalkan. Kenapa mereka harus ada disini juga. Satu mahluk menyebalkan sudah sangat merepotkan, apalagi disini ada dua mahluk merepotkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Setelah selesai, aku mangambil baju yang telah disediakan dan memakainya. Dan keluar dari tempat itu.

''Teme tunggu.''Teriak Naruto mengejarku lalu merangkul bahuku.

Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku tak boleh marah, harus tetap menahan ekspresiku.

''Kalian telah siap.''Kata seorang fotografer setelah melihat kita bertiga.

''Iya.''Kata Sakura ramah sambil tersenyum. Hah, dia memang seperti itu, ramah pada semua orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ketika kalian telah akrab dengan mahluk pink ini dia akan berubah 180 derajat sangat berbeda.

''Baiklah, kalian langsung saja stand by.''Kata fotografer tersebut.

''Hai'.''Kata Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

Kami telah berpose disini. Di temani banyak lampu yang menyilaukan mata dan dibalik badan kami ada sebuah kain yang digantung tinggi-tinggi berwarna merah.

Sebenarnya aku sangat malas memberi tahu kalian baju apa yang kami pakai sekarang. Tapi ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat. Kami sedang memakai baju bertema musim panas.

Sakura memakai topi bundar besar berwarna pink serta baju putih bermotif bunga pink tanpa lengan dengan celana pink selutut dan sandal jepit berwarna pink, jadi semua yang dia pakai berwarna pink. Sedangkan Naruto baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan motif bunga berwarna kuning serta celana kuning selutut dan sandal jepit berwarna kuning. Dan aku juga sama seperti si Dobe hanya saja berwarna biru serta kacamata hitam tanpa kaca.

Sebenarnya kami sedang berfoto untuk sponsor sebuah sandal.

''Bagus. Sasuke bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum.''Kata sang fotografer mengarahkan.

Hah, menyebalkan. Disuruh tersenyum ya, itu adalah salah satu hal yang menurutku tidak bahkan sangat tidak kusukai. Kenapa mereka harus terus memaksaku tersenyum.

Tapi aku harus menurunkan egoku yang sangat besar ini. Menghela nafas dalam dalam lalu mulai tersenyum.

''Bagus. Dan cukup.''

Akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya aku tak suka melakukan hal lain seperti ini. Actinglah, pemotretanlah, modelinglah semuanya menyebalkan. Aku disini hanya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi dan tak lebih. Tapi ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dari pada aku terus dikekang oleh tousanku lebih baik seperti ini.

''Terimakasih.''Kata Sakura dan Naruto sembari membungkuk.

Hah, mereka memang selalu melakukan hal itu membuatku merasa jijik saja.

Setelah selesai berganti baju dan menghapus make up. Aku dikejutkan oleh datangnya gadis cantik berambut biru tua dengan mata lavendernya. Dia juga salah satu anggota 3SNH namanya Hinata. Aku suka dia, karena berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita. Dia tak cerewet, lemah lembut, sopan, pemalu dan yang kusuka darinya ketika dia sedang berbicara membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Suaranya sangat merdu, bahkan sangat indah bagiku.

Tapi nyatanya.

''Na-na-naruto-kun a-aku membawakan be-be-bekal untukmu.''Kata Hinata tergagap dengan pipi yang telah bersemu merah.

Dia selalu dan selalu saja memperhatikan si Dobe itu. Memang apa sih yang dia suka dari orang itu. Gantengan juga aku. Lihat saja fansku yang paling banyak.

Hah, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan mereka. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjawab dan mengajak...

''Wah, arigatou Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan ayo kita makan.''

Benarkan, dia pasti akan mengajak Sakura. Karena itu, kenapa Hinata harus menyukai Dobe padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia bodoh dan tak peka. Bahkan Naruto ingin membagi makanan yang Hinata beri untuk gadis lain.

''A-a-ano, aku ju-ju-juga membawa makanan un-untuk Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun.''Kata Hinata sambil memberikan aku dan Sakura kotak makanan.

''Wah arigatou Hinata-chan, kau bahkan tahu aku sedang lapar.''Kata Sakura sangat senang. Ck, dia memang selalu lebay mengeksperikan dirinya. Dan kenapa bisa-bisanya aku digosipkan dengan mahluk pink itu. Bahkan dia tak ada menariknya sedikitpun.

''Hn.''Aku menjawab sambil mengangguk. ''Arigatou.''Lanjutku, hah, butuh pertimbangan yang sangat berat untukku mengatakan hal itu. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin lebih banyak mengatakan sesuatu tapi mau bagaimana lagi egoku lebih kuat dari pada yang ku fikirkan.

''Sama-sama.''Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali ketika melihat senyum Hinata. Menurutku itu sungguh sangat cantik. Bahkan sepertinya wajahnya mengeluarkan sinar. Dan aku seperti mendengar sebuah lagu berbunyi di kepalaku.

* * *

 **~~~...DREAM ON...~~~**

* * *

''Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga dihadapanku. Hinata.''Nyanyiku sambil memegang tangan Hinata lalu menciumnya.

Aku melihat Hinata tersenyum malu dengan pipinya yang telah memerah.

''Hahahaha, lihat ini Dobe. Hinata telah menjadi milikku.''Kataku sedikit berteriak sambil memeluk Hinata.

''Tidaaaak.''Teriak Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

''Hahahahahahaha...''

* * *

 **~~~...DREAM OFF...~~~**

* * *

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu. Itu adalah hal yang bodoh dan gila. Tak akan.

Ku lihat mereka bertiga telah duduk dan sibuk memakan makanan pemberian Hinata.

Hah, aku menghela nafas panjang lalu ikut duduk disamping mereka tepatnya disamping si Dobe itu.

Aku makan sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang tersenyum melihat si Dobe itu makan dengan lahap.

Apa semua wanita menyukai lelaki seperti itu?.

Mana mungkin, lihat saja Sakura yang terus memarahi Naruto.

''Baka, kalau makan pelan-pelan, jadi keselek kan.''Kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

''Uhuk...uhuk...''

''A-ah, i-ini a-ada a-a...''Kata Hinata terpotong sambil memberikan air pada Naruto.

''Terimakasih Hinata-chan.''Jawab Naruto cepat sambil mengambil air tersebut.

Atau jangan-jangan kepala Hinata terbentur karena itu dia menyukai si Dobe ini. Hah, sudahlah. Jika menyangkut masalah cinta aku menjadi seseorang yang bodoh.

Yang terpenting sekarang imageku sebagai laki-laki yang irit bicara dan tak memiliki ekspresi tetap tak berubah.

Ya, syukurlah.

Mungkin lain waktu aku bisa merebut hatinya.

Menjadi milikku.

* * *

 **~~~...END SASUKE POV...~~~**

* * *

Sasuke akhirnya makan dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan sesuatu lagi.

Jadi tetap ikuti kisah mereka selanjutnya, 5 personil grup 3SNH. Janee~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Chap 2 udah update, tapi maaf kalau malah ngebingungin.**

 **Sakura : Sasuke-kun kok suka sama Hina-chan sih thor? bukannya Sasuke-kun cuma buat aku?*nangis bombay.**

 **Author : Maaf Saku-chan, kan author udah bilang jangan terlalu berharap.**

 **Sakura : Baiklah, gak papa deh aku sama Shikamaru dari pada si Naruto Baka.**

 **Naruto : Sakura-chan jahat*Nangis.**

 **Author : Woy.. berhenti, banjir tahu*Pake ban bentuk bebek/eh,dari mana nih/.**

 **Naruto : Uwaaaa.**

 **Author : Malah tambah deres. Hah, yaudah deh. Pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik dan saran monggo di keluarkan. Jangan sampai anda memendamnya. REVIEW ya... Saya tunggu. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat terang# jangan flame, kalau dikit-dikit boleh lah. Janee~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ll

ll

ll

ll

v


	3. Chapter 3

**''3SNH''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

 **(sebenarnya saya gak begitu bisa nentuin genre, jadi begitulah.)**

 **Cast : 3SNH, Ino Y, Shino A, Temari S and other characters**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.  
**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review, ya kan bener jadi bukit /maksudlo?/.** **Dari pada author semakin ngaco mending langsung aja nanggepin reviewnya.**

 **KET : TANDA KURUNG DAN DIBOLD ADALAH BALASAN DARI SAYA ^_^ .**

 **Farah762 chapter 2 :** Hm, bagus :) nggak mbosenin **(Arigatou senpai #bungkukbungkuk)** ganbatte Ne **(Iya makasih atas semangatnya)**

 **Farah762 chapter 1 :** Ceritanya bagus :) **(Arigatou senpai #bungkukbungkuk)**

 **sakurauzumaki123 chapter 2 :** Lanjut author-san... **(Iya senpai :D)**

 **lutfiana farida chapter 2 :** lanjutin dong, penasaran :D **(IYa, ini udah lanjut senpai :D)**

 **fa-kun chapter 2 :** Kereeeennn senpai, **(Arigatou senpai)** Lanjutkan ceritanya yaa senpai, **(IYa, ini udah lanjut senpai :D)** kalau nggak dilanjukan aku gigit lho $enpai!. *Udah siapin gigi palsu **(Uwaaa*Teriak* Jangan ya Fa-kun*Kedipkedipmata*)** By : fa-kun

 **nchie ainie chapter 2 :** Hoho sasu kasian apa ntar hina bakal berpaling dari naru?_? **(Gak tahu juga ya senpai /gimanasihloyangbikin/ #Plaak)** Oh ya shikamaru kapan munculnya **(Di chap ini senpai)** hemm next thor. **(Iya senpai)**

 **yetynew168 chapter 2 :** Wow bagus bgt author! **(Arigatou senpai :D)** Tpi usahain biar sasuke suka sama sakura donk :v **(Itu terserah nanti aja ya senpai. tapi senpai jangan terlalu berharap ya)** aku kurang suka SasuHina -_- **(Hm. aku mengerti)**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

 **~~..~~KET LAGU : LIRIK LAGU TERRY - HARUSNYA KAU PILIH AKU~~..~~**

 **WARNING : JANGAN SAMPAI ANDA BERHARAP PAIR ANDA CANON DISINI, KARENA JIKA ANDA KECEWA JANGAN MEMBULLY SAYA.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara jepretan kamera dan lampu terang yang menyilaukan. Mereka masih tetap berada di tempat yang sama, yaitu lokasi pemotretan. Posisi mereka berempat juga tetap sama duduk dan memakan makanan pemberian Hinata.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Dari tadi sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan mereka berempat. Kita lihat lebih dekat lagi siapa pelakunya. Ternyata dia sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dengan kedua tangannya disilang di depan dada. Dia sesekali melirik kearah empat orang tersebut yang pastinya bernama Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata.

"Shikamaru."Kata Ino dari belakangnya.

Membuat lelaki yang bernama Shikamaru sedikit terkejut walau tak nampak. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah seseorang yang telah mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kita gabung saja bersama mereka."Ajak Ino sambil tersenyum, maklum dia menyukai Shikamaru mungkin lebih kepada mencintai. Awalnya dia ingin menjemput Sakura untuk ke lokasi selanjutnya, tapi dia berfikir apa salahnya sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui. Dia bisa menjemput Sakura ditambah PDKT dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak merespon perkataan Ino. Dia hanya terus diam, membuat Ino sedikit tak sabaran lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

 **_SHIKAMARU POV_**

* * *

Ck, merepotkan sekali gadis ini. Aku sangat tak suka kepadanya yang setiap hari selalu menggangguku jika dia melihatku. Matanya langsung berbinar saat itu juga dan dia langsung bergelayut manja di tanganku.

Hn, pastinya kalian sudah tahu namaku karena telah disebutkan tadi oleh gadis pirang bernama Ino. Yup, namaku Shikamaru, lengkapnya Nara Shikamaru. Tapi kebanyakan fans hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan Shikamaru atau Shika. Aku mempunyai warna rambut hitam dilengkapi dengan iris obsidian yang pas bertengger di mataku. Rambutku yang hitam dan kelam selalu ku ikat tinggi-tinggi dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti nanas.

Kalau soal fansku katanya aku menempati nomor ke 3 dari personil 3SNH yang lainnya. Membuatku terjebak dengan job-job yang selalu bergantian datang kepadaku, padat dan full 24 jam. Untungnya tak seekstrim Sasuke, mungkin lebih renggang beberapa jam. Karena aku sering menolak tawaran pekerjaan yang membuat waktu istirahatku bertambah sedikit.

Hah, aku mulai menghela nafas. Hanya bisa pasrah akan tarikan Ino dan masih terus tak berekspresi, mungkin lebih baik begitu dari pada aku mendapatkan hal yang lebih merepotkan lagi.

Ku lihat mereka berempat telah selesai makan dan membereskan kotak makanan mereka lalu memberikannya kepada Hinata. Mereka berempat mulai minum sekarang.

"Shikamaru, kau ada disini juga."Kata Sakura.

Dia juga salah satu gadis merepotkan lainnya yang berada disekitarku. Bagaimana tidak, dia selalu saja melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku jengkel jika berada disampingnya. Walau dia tak seperti gadis lainnya yang mendekatiku karena suka. Dia hanya sedikit spesial, gadis berjiwa monster yang 3SNH punya. Jangan lihat dari warna rambutnya yang pink membuatnya terlihat sangat kecewean itu. Sebenarnya dia lebih brutal dari pada seorang lelaki.

Contohnya porsi makannya yang sangat banyak. Terkadang aku merasa aneh kepadanya. Bukankah wanita kebanyakan ingin tubuhnya terlihat bagus nan seksi jadi mereka melakukan segala cara untuk diet, termasuk managernya Ino. Walau seperti itu, dia tetap saja kurus. Kemana makanan yang dia makan?. Sudahlah, itu mungkin karena energinya telah habis oleh aktivitasnya yang super. Mulai dari nyerocos tak karuan dan sukanya kesana-kemari tak jelas, mungkin dia bisa dibilang sangat hyperactive. Tak ada waktu untuk diam.

"Hn."Gumamku datar.

"Kau ingin menjemputkukan. Ayo kalau begitu."Kata Sakura sambil berdiri lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hn."

"Tunggu, aku ikut?"Tanya Ino mencegat kami.

"Yaiyalah Ino-pig, kamukan manager aku."Kata Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hehehe... Aku lupa setelah ini kau dan Shikamaru pergi syuting."Kata Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tunggu. Sakura-chan, nanti malam aku ke apartemenmu ya."Kata Naruto yang telah berdiri, lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Dia kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Oh iya, kalian juga datang ya."Lanjut Naruto sembari menoleh kearah Hinata dan juga Sasuke yang masih betah duduk disana.

Dia juga salah satu grup 3SNH yang menurutku sangat merepotkan juga. Sama seperti Sakura kelakuannya sungguh menyebalkan. Mereka berdua memang seperti cetakan yang sama persis. Sama-sama gila dan tak waras (?).

"Naruto, sekarang kau ingin kemana?"Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku, di rumah Sakura-chan. Tak ada job untuk hari ini."

"Hah, enak sekali kau. Aku sangat iri."Kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehehehe... Begitulah."Kata Naruto sembari membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

 **Duaaakkk...**

Yap, selain akur, mereka juga tak jarang bertengkar. Membuat gaduh saja.

"Baka... Apa yang kau lakukan."Kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Aw, sakit Sakura-chan. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa, Hah?"Potong Sakura.

"Kalian ribut sekali. Diamlah."Sekarang Ino mulai menanggapi mereka yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa. Padahal dia juga termasuk orang yang cerewet seperti Sakura, bahkan lebih.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang kami telah berada di luar. Masuk ke dalam mobil masing-masing, tapi Sakura malah nyosor masuk ke dalam mobilku.

"Temari-san, apa kabar."Katanya menyapa managerku lalu duduk nyaman di kursi sebelahku. Kami duduk di kursi belakang.

Itu nama managerku, cewek. Tak tahu kenapa aku memilihnya sebagai manager pribadiku. Dia juga terlihat seperti laki-laki dengan dandanan tomboynya yang selalu memakai celana, tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya memakai rok atau apalah itu.

Dia berumur 23 tahun. Dia juga sedikit bisa bela diri. Tak berisik seperti kebanyakan wanita dan yang terpenting dia bisa menghandle semua pekerjaanku sedemikian rupa sehingga aku tak terlalu sibuk bekerja.

"Oh, hai Sakura-chan."Kata Temari menyapa balik Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melaju pergi.

"Kau membiarkan Ino sendiri."Kataku datar.

"Hehehehe... Hanya saja aku sedikit kangen denganmu Shikamaru-nee~."Kata Sakura sedikit berekspresi imut yang membuatku geli.

Dia selalu saja menganggapku kakaknya, memang tampangku setua itu apa?. Padahal umur kami sama-sama 17 tahun, ingat aku masih 17 tahun.

"Ck, merepotkan. Aku tak setua itu."Kataku dingin lalu memalingkan wajahku.

"Yeee... Yang lagi marah nih."Katanya semakin menggodaku.

"Urusai."

"Hahahaha... Aku suka ketika melihatmu sedang kesal."Katanya sembari tertawa. Membuatku berbalik melihatnya lalu menatapnya tajam. Tapi detik berikutnya aku malah terpaku ketika melihatnya tersenyum sangat manis kearahku.

Tunggu?.

Aku bilang apa? Dia tersenyum sangat manis? Mungkin otakku sedang terbentur sesuatu sekarang sehingga aku tak sadar memikirkan hal itu untuk gadis tengil sepertinya.

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku lagi.

"Oh iya. Kita akan syuting apa ya?"Tanya Sakura polos, dia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"FTV."Kataku singkat.

"Pasti aku akan jadi peran antagonis."Katanya sembari mendengus. Membuatku mau tak mau kembali menatapnya.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu apa peranmu?"Tanyaku tetap datar, tak tahu kenapa ketika bersamanya terkadang aku tak bisa mengerem ucapanku seperti biasanya malah aku terus menjawabnya, walau kadang dengan spontan.

"Tidak. Aku tak suka menanyakannya. Semuanya Ino yang urus. Aku percaya padanya."Jawabnya sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Hn."

"Memangnya berapa lama lagi kita sampai Temari-san?"Tanyanya mulai tak sabaran.

"Ah, mungkin sekitar satu jam karena kita masih terjebak dalam kemacetan dan jarak lokasinya yang agak jauh."Jawab Temari yang sedari tadi hanya fokus menyetir.

"Benarkah? Hah, aku sudah merasa bosan."Kata Sakura mulai menggerutu.

"Tenanglah. Kau berisik sekali."Ucapku tak terduga ketika melihat ekspresinya yang merepotkan itu.

"Oh, iya. Kau janji ingin mengajakku makan."Katanya teringat sesuatu dan mulai menatapku. Sekarang wajahnya kembali antusias.

"Kapan aku pernah berjanji seperti itu. Kau yang membuat janji sendiri."Kataku sambil mendelik tajam kearahnya. Dia sering sekali memintaku untuk meneraktirnya dan akhirnya yang terjadi adalah isi dompetku ludes hanya untuk membayar semua makanannya.

"Kau pelit."Katanya mendengus.

"Hah, baiklah. Tapi aku tak punya waktu kosong karena jadwalku sangat padat."Kataku akhirnya. Aku memang tak bisa menolak keinginannya.

"Kau sih, terlalu banyak penggemar sehingga jobmu naik."Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh ya, nanti malam jadwalku untuk balap liar. Doakan aku untuk bisa menang lagi dan lagi."Lanjutnya senang.

"Karena itu Naruto menyuruh semua anggota 3SNH untuk ke apartemenmu?"Tanyaku mulai menatapnya tajam.

"Iya."Angguknya. "Naruto, dia selalu tahu apa yang ku lakukan."Lanjutnya dengan sangat gembira.

Membuatku sedikit kesal ketika mendengarnya. Mungkin benar, Naruto sangat dekat dengannya dibandingkan denganku.

Aku mulai memalingkan wajahku kearah jendela, lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Shika."

"Shika."

"Shika."

Aku mengacuhkan semua panggilannya kepadaku. Berhentilah, aku sedang tidak merasa baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Sakura-chan, mungkin dia sedang cemburu. Hihihihi."Tiba-tiba Temari berkata sambil sedikit terkikik geli. Membuatku langsung menatap punggungnya tajam.

"Cemburu? Maksudmu?"Tanyaku dingin.

"Hihihihi. Sekarang kau marah."

Dan akhirnya aku mulai beradu mulut dengan Temari. Hah, walau dia tak berisik tapi tak jarang dia menggodaku dan itu berhasil membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku sepenuhnya. Mencoba mengelak atau apapun itu yang bisa membuatku terbebas dari semua tuduhan.

"Kalian sangat cocok sekali."Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba disela-sela ucapan kami.

"Mana mungkin."Kata kami bersamaan. Dengan aku yang langsung menatap Sakura tajam.

"Benarkan."Kata Sakura lagi sembari tersenyum bahagia, seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen dan balon.

 **Krik...krik...krik...**

"Hei, kalian mengacuhkanku."Kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Temari malah keluar dari mobil. Karena kami telah sampai di lokasi syuting, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Hei, tunggu. Kalian jahat."Katanya mulai keluar dari mobil membuat Temari langsung menekan tombol pengaman.

"Forehead, kau malah meninggalkanku sendiri."Kata Ino sedikit berteriak lalu melangkah kearah Sakura.

"Hehehehe, gomen Ino-pig."

Aku mulai melangkah pergi diikuti Temari. Melangkah mendekati para kru yang terlihat telah stand by di parkiran mobil. Mungkin, ada adegan disini.

"Kalian sudah datang."Ucap sang sutradara.

"Hn."

Setelah mengatakannya aku mulai duduk dan membaca naskahku yang disodorkan langsung oleh sang sutradara.

"Hei Shika, kau meninggalkanku."Kata Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hai sutradara."Sapa Sakura setelah melihat sutradara berada di sampingku.

"Ini."

"Hai', terimakasih."Kata Sakura ketika naskahnya diberikan.

Aku mulai melangkah ke tempat make up diikuti Sakura.

Setelah puluhan menit kamipun selesai. Dengan aku memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dan celana kain berwarna hitam serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger menutupi mata obsidianku. Sedangkan Sakura, dia memakai kemeja yang sama persis denganku, dengan dibalut rok setutut berwarna hitam.

Aku mulai duduk dan membaca naskah diikuti Sakura.

Akan ku ceritakan bagaimana jalan cerita FTV ini.

Bahwa aku, sebagai mahasiswa yang nakal, digilai para wanita, dan pastinya ganteng, bertemu dengan seorang dosen killer bernama Sakura. Ternyata dosen itu yang harus membimbingku untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku dan akhirnya kami jatuh cinta. The End.

Adengan pertama kami tabrakan. Dan aku memaki-makinya karena tak tahu bahwa dia adalah dosenku.

Adegan kedua aku telah berada di dalam kelas dan ternyata yang mengajar adalah dia, orang yang ku maki-maki tadi.

Adegan ketiga...

Tunggu. Harus ku jelaskan semua. Tak usah ya, lagi pula tak penting.

Setelah beberapa adegan telah selesai dan hari telah malam. Syuting di lanjutkan besok.

Aku lihat Sakura sedang menungguku di depan mobilku.

"Oh iya, kau masih ada job?"Tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya iya untuk hari ini."

"Hah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, hanya sebentar sebuah kafe."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pergi ke dalam mobilnya. Dan akupun masuk ke dalam mobilku. Telah ada Temari di kursi pengemudi.

"Tenang, bukankah kita masih ada waktu satu jam lagi sebelum ke lokasi selanjutnya."

Iya kau benar. Hanya saja tubuhku butuh istirahat sekarang. Aku telah lelah, benar-benar lelah.

* * *

Tak disangka kami telah sampai di sebuah kafe. Kafe yang biasa ku datangi bersama Sakura. Untuk apa dia mengajakku kesini. Aku mulai turun dan melangkah pergi ke dalam kafe. Temari tetap berada di mobil menungguku disana.

Duduk disebelah Ino. Kemana perginya makhluk pink itu?. Innerku penasaran.

"Hai. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untuk kamu."Kata Sakura yang telah berada di panggung untuk bernyanyi. Dia menunjukku dengan tangannya, membuat semua orang melihat kearahku.

Ck, dia ingin apa sih?.

Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin menembakku (?) menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.

Oh, Shika. Kau harus tenang, jangan sampai ekspresi gugupmu terlihat. Gadis itu memang selalu bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini.

* * *

 **_DREAM ON_**

* * *

"Kau, harusnya memilih aku, yang lebih mampu menyayangimu, berada disampingmu, kau, harusnya memilih aku, tinggalkan dia, lupakan dia, datanglah kepadaku."Suara Sakura terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku. Dia, malah menunjuk Ino ketika bernyanyi "Lupakan Dia". Dan selebihnya aku dan kau.

Aku terus mendengarkan dia bernyanyi walau tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya degub jantungku berpacu dengan sangat keras. Oh, ayolah bahkan seseorang yang jenius bisa bodoh seketika jika dilibatkan oleh masalah cinta.

Nyanyinya telah selesai. Membuat semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Shika, bagaimana? Maukah kau memilih aku?"Tanyanya dengan pipi yang telah bersemu merah. Ah, dia terlihat manis ketika seperti itu.

Semua orang yang berada disini mulai bertepuk tangan dan mengatakan terima.

* * *

 **_DREAM OFF_**

* * *

Tak terasa bibirku menjawab pelan namun pasti.

"Iya."

Dan semua orang mulai bertepuk tangan.

"Kita beri selamat kepada pasangan baru kita Shikamaru dan Ino."Kata Sakura sedikit berteriak di depan mike.

Apa?.

Shikamaru dan Ino.

Yang benar saja. Aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Namun tetap saja tak ada perubahan, malah sekarang ku lihat Ino wajahnya yang telah memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

Apa-apaan ini?.

Benar-benar aku tak mengerti.

* * *

 **_** ** **END** SHIKAMARU POV** **_  
**

* * *

Shika tampak kebingungan sekarang, walau wajah bingungnya sedikit samar. Hah, ternyata orang jenius bisa langsung terlihat bodoh jika disangkut pautkan dengan cinta. Ok, sekian dulu perjalan mereka. Kita biarkan saja Shika yang terus meronta dengan pikirannya untuk mendapatkan penjelasan. Yang terpenting sekarang, tetap ikuti cerita mereka ya. Janee~.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Chap 3 udah update, tapi maaf kalau malah ngebingungin.**

 **Sakura : Uwaaaa*Teriak* Shikamaru suka sama aku. Tapi kenapa aku malah jodohin dia sama Ino-pig.  
**

 **Ino : Memang masalah buat lo Forehead. Lagi pula terserah authornya, wong dia yang bikin.**

 **Author : Maaf Saku-chan, kan author udah bilang jangan terlalu berharap. Tapi Ino-chan juga sama jangan terlalu berharap nanti malah patah hati.  
**

 **Sakura+Ino : Baiklah, gak papa deh. Tapi. Uwaaaa** ***Nangis.**

 **Author : Woy.. berhenti, banjir tahu*Pake ban bentuk bebek/eh,dari mana nih/.**

 ** **Sakura+Ino** : Uwaaaa.**

 **Author : Malah tambah deres. Hah, yaudah deh. Pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik dan saran monggo di keluarkan. Jangan sampai anda memendamnya. REVIEW ya... Saya tunggu. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat terang# jangan flame, kalau dikit-dikit boleh lah. Janee~**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MOREDETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ll

ll

ll

ll

v


End file.
